Australia
by Plume-chan
Summary: Rin a embarqué Haru pour lui ouvrir les yeux, pour qu'il trouve à son tour le rêve qu'il a pu trouver en allant ici, quelques années auparavant. C'est alors qu'il lui fit une proposition, celle de partager un futur ensemble. YAOI [RinxHaru]


**_Description_** : Rin a embarqué Haru pour lui ouvrir les yeux, pour qu'il trouve à son tour le rêve qu'il a pu trouver en allant ici, quelques années auparavant. C'est alors qu'il lui fit une proposition, celle de partager un futur ensemble.

_**Pairing**_ : Rin x Haruka

**_Rating_ **: M lemoooooon ~

**Y**oooo ! Un nouveau fandom que je squatte, oh yeah ~ Bon, je vous avoue que j'aurais dû le squatter il y a un an de ça, mais mon premier OS sur eux n'a jamais abouti, c'est triste... Mais je me rattrape avec celui-ci ! Huhu.  
Donc du RinHaru everywhere pour vous servir, dans ce petit One-shot ! J'ai commencé à l'écrire après avoir vu l'épisode 11, après cette preview qui annonçait pleinement du yaoi ! Ah mais cet épisode, le 12, était juste un plaisir pour mes impulsions yaoistes ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai attendu cet épisode mon dieu... ! 'Fin bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de l'épisode 12 de Free! mais pour vous faire lire du RinxHaru, alors c'est parti pour _Australia_ !

* * *

Ca y est, Rin et Haruka étaient enfin en Australie. Ils étaient assis, muets, sur ce grand lit, qui occupait presque entièrement l'espace de leur chambre, sans se regarder mutuellement. Tu parles d'une nouvelle, Haru, lui, qui était encore au Japon en train de dormir, ou plutôt de penser, sur son matelas, il y a quelques heures de cela, se retrouvait à des milliers kilomètres de chez lui, sur un nouveau continent dont il ne connaissait absolument rien, hormis le fait qu'il avait accueilli son ami il y a quelques années de ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté d'ailleurs, mais voir Rin au seuil de sa porte, voulant l'entrainer avec lui, était bien une chose à laquelle il lui était impossible de résister, même s'il voulait se prouver le contraire.

Mais là, il ne disait rien, et le silence devenait assez pesant pour Rin. Il l'observa, longuement, avec un regard soucieux. Il se rappela de leur dernière conversation en face à face, dans les vestiaires, lors du tournoi. Elle avait été assez violente, et l'avait assez perturbé, mais ce matin, quand il était venu le voir pour l'emmener ici, il avait écarté sa fierté, faisant mine d'avoir oublié cette altercation, ne voulant pas que leur stupide brouille persiste. C'était même plus fort que ça. S'il l'avait emmené ici, c'était bien pour lui prouver qu'il avait lui aussi un futur qui lui tendait les bras, même s'il pensait ne pas en avoir.  
Ici, il avait trouvé son rêve, ou plutôt, avait trouvé un but. S'il s'était rendu en Australie il y a quelques années, c'était bien pour devenir plus fort afin d'essayer de le surpasser. Mais si ce dernier abandonnait presque tout espoir, son objectif n'aurait plus aucun sens. Il savait bien qu'il n'arrêterait jamais la nage, mais qu'il arrêterait surement les compétitions, et ça lui pinçait effroyablement le cœur, de penser cela.

\- Il fait froid…

Haruka rompit le silence, à la grande surprise de Rin. Oui, il faisait froid, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur ses bras pour tenter de les réchauffer. Mais c'est vrai que les pôles étaient inversés, et que par conséquents, ils se retrouvaient en hiver ici, alors qu'ils profitaient pleinement de la chaleur de l'été au Japon. Heureusement que là où ils se trouvaient, il y avait une piscine intérieure, pour pouvoir nager librement.  
Rin s'approcha de son ami, en s'asseyant plus proche de lui.

\- Ça te dit, de venir étudier ici, l'année prochaine, Haru ?

Il ne répondit pas, et semblait pensif, alors, le requin renchérit.

\- Tu sais, j'ai trouvé mon rêve ici, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Pourquoi reparles-tu de ça, Rin ?

\- Même si tu penses ne pas en avoir, que tu ne comprends pas entièrement ce qu'est qu'un futur, tu dois au moins savoir ce qui te ferait plaisir, même si ça ne parait pas évident à savoir, Haru.

Rin avait ignoré ce que son ami venait de lui dire, pour continuer à déballer le fond de ses pensées, et à sa grande stupéfaction, Haru l'écoutait, sans prononcer mot, pour une quelconque raison qui lui semblait inconnue. Il posa sa main contre le dos de la sienne, avant de s'approcher un peu plus.

\- N'aimes-tu pas nager ? Lui demanda le requin, voulant lui faire entendre raison.

\- Si, mais je nage librement, je nage pour mes amis et moi, et non pour des recruteurs.

\- S'ils t'ont remarqué, c'est parce que tu as du talent Haru.

\- Je m'en fiche d'avoir du talent, tout ce que je veux, c'est nager, ressentir l'eau glisser contre ma peau, me frayant un passage à travers elle, c'est tout.

\- Alors nage pour toi et non pour eux, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- Tu ne comprends décidemment pas, Rin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change enfin ? Nage pour toi sans te soucier de ce qu'ils pensent !

\- Rin !

Le ton montait, le requin resserra sa main, ça y'est, la conversation qu'ils avaient eu l'autre jour reprenait, avec la même intonation. Putain, pourquoi devaient-ils en venir à ça à chaque fois, pourquoi devaient-ils hausser la voix ? Il ne comprenait pas. L'air claqua dans sa bouche, dans le creux de sa joue, il se retenait visiblement de crier plus fort que lui, pour lui faire entendre raison, même si cette pulsion frappait son esprit.

\- Au moins tu pourras continuer de faire ce qu'il te plait librement, en en faisant ton métier. Lui confia-t-il, ayant écarté l'envie de continuer à hausser le ton.

\- Ne dis pas « librement » quand cela n'en sera pas le cas !

Cependant, Haruka avait clairement laissé passer l'idée de se calmer, ce qui énerva de nouveau Rin qui lui saisit les épaules après avoir lâché sa main.

\- Bon sang, n'importe qui voudrait être à ta place ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est une chance immense ?!

\- Appelle ça une chance si tu veux, mais je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon que toi. Toi aussi tu as été repéré, alors saisis cette chance, si tu y tiens tant.

\- Te fous pas de moi, Haru !

Le dauphin se recula, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées. Il voulait s'en aller, pour cesser cette conversation qui commençait à sérieusement l'énerver, mais ne pouvait pas, étant bloqué par les mains de son ami, qui exerçaient une pression désagréable.

\- Si je voulais qu'on vienne étudier en Australie, c'est parce qu'un même recruteur nous a repéré tous les deux !

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'emmener jusqu'ici pour me dire ça.

A défaut de crier, Matsuoka n'aimait encore moins quand Haruka le contredisait d'un air si las et indifférent. Ca l'énervait tellement qu'il ne le supportait pas. Son poing se serra en même temps que ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage, ridant son visage de rictus.

\- Haru, notre voyage ici a pour unique objectif de te changer les idées à propos de tout ça !

\- Lâche-moi un peu avec ça ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Non, jamais…

Ces dernières syllabes s'étouffèrent au moment où ses lèvres allèrent heurter les siennes, sans aucune tendresse, c'était vif et brusque. Le requin lâcha sa proie quelques instants.

\- Pas tant que tu auras trouvé un rêve sur lequel te reposer.

Il repartit les effleurer, avec plus d'ambition et de passion cette fois-ci. Quant à Nanase, il semblait perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Rin venait de passer à de l'énervement pur et dur, à un emballement de désirs si soudain. Il le repoussa pour comprendre, se tenant en haleine.

\- A quoi tu joues, bon sang, Rin… ?

\- A rien, je veux juste que tu te rattaches à quelque chose, à un avenir.

\- Ça ne t'avancera à rien.

\- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

\- A quoi bon ?

\- Tchh… Haru, si tu ne sais pas encore où tu veux guider ton futur, partageons en un ensemble.

\- Rin…

Il fit glisser doucement sa main sur sa joue, la caressant de ses doigts fins, puis accueillit de nouveau les lèvres de son ami qui vinrent se poser délicatement sur les siennes, pour venir jouer avec, amoureusement. C'était un baiser affolé, mais tendre, il était précipité par l'envie commune. Rin alla entourer sa nuque, avant de le pousser doucement contre le matelas, pour approfondir cet échange essoufflant. Ils ouvrirent mutuellement la bouche, pour reprendre respiration avant d'enchérir de nouveau plus ardemment. Nanase en profita pour faire glisser sa langue contre ses dents pointues, qu'il avait tant rêvé de toucher. C'était étrange, mais amusant. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour avoir une dentition comme ça, et ça attisait énormément sa curiosité, et s'en servit pour aller chercher avec fougue, la langue de son partenaire qui se colla à elle sans hésitation aucune. Elles s'accrochaient ensemble passionnément, comme si elles risquaient de périr si elles venaient à se délier. Elles se happaient, enivrées. Leurs mains fouillaient et caressaient la chevelure de l'autre. C'était instinctif.

Matsuoka descendit ses mains le long de sa nuque, effleurant délicatement cette peau qui était glacée par la température hivernale, et lui attrapa le col de sa chemise, pour la lui enlever. Il lui caressa le torse, avant de prendre en otage ses tétons durcis. Il tremblait, se faisant hésitant. Haruka lâcha un soupir chaud, rapidement étouffé par les lèvres de son ami qui ne les laisseraient jamais s'échapper sans son consentement. Sa nuque s'arqua au même moment que son dos se cambra sous lui. Il se laissait faire, ne pouvant pas faire autrement, car il était devenu prisonnier des désirs du requin. Rin se détacha de ses lèvres sucrées, et haletait bruyamment, épris par un sentiment qui l'empêchait tout bonnement de s'arrêter dans son élan. Il déposa sur sa peau des baisers humides, le faisant se cambrer davantage, descendant toujours plus bas. Il rencontra ces deux morceaux de chair rosi qui dépassaient et qui s'étaient retrouvés à être pincé agréablement entre ses doigts, puis se décida d'aller en mordiller un, tandis que l'autre se trouvait toujours entre son pouce et son index.

C'est indéniablement que son ami lâcha un soupir chaud, qui l'excita encore plus. Porté par ses pulsions, Rin continua donc ce qu'il faisait avec plus de force et de malice, jouant avec son téton, faisant glisser sa langue dessus pour enflammer son partenaire encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il sentait son cœur cogner violement contre sa poitrine, le rendant euphorique. C'était si irrégulier, si prompt, mais tellement emballant. Il sentait les douces caresses d'Haru, quand ses doigts se mêlaient avec ses cheveux pourpres, frôlant parfois ses oreilles, dérapant dans sa nuque. Il passa sa langue brulante le long de son torse pour remonter jusqu'à son visage afin de le fixer tendrement, en entourant ses joues de ses mains tremblantes. Haruka le remarqua rapidement, ressentant le souffle hésitant de son ami.

\- Tu trembles Rin, tu as peur ?

\- Je- non, idiot…

Son regard se déroba, tournant le visage. Sauf que Nanase n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper ainsi, après avoir bien entamé le chemin. Il effleura sa joue, ayant ramené une main contre celle-ci, voulant le forcer à le regarder. Il se voulait rassurant, et même si son regard était paisible, à l'intérieur de lui-même, il était sûrement tout aussi inquiet.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu aujourd'hui ?

Le requin semblait mal saisir. Il avait peur de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, mais il avait beau se torturer l'esprit pendant ce laps de temps, cette phrase ne signifiait que ça, et uniquement ça. Haru avait certainement lui aussi attendu ce moment-là depuis des années sûrement, mais sans jamais rien dire. Surpris, il hésita à parler.

\- C'est sans doute parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui, je risquais de te perdre…

\- De me perdre ? Demanda Nanase, non réceptif.

\- Oui, depuis que l'on s'est retrouvé, l'année dernière, j'ai toujours pensé qu'on ne se quitterait plus, même si on était dans deux académies différentes. Sauf que maintenant, avec nos choix futurs, j'ai réalisé qu'on risquerait de se perdre de vue, d'autant plus lors du tournoi.

\- Rin…

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se recula pour l'observer.

\- C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on aille étudier tous les deux, ici, ensemble !

Cette phrase étonna Nanase. Rin semblait être plein de convictions, et il appréciait le voir ainsi, même s'il avait cette manie de dire les choses de façon brusque.

\- C'est que…

\- Sans toi, je n'ai plus d'objectif, les temps sont longs. Je veux nager avec toi Haru, je veux nager contre toi, je veux te montrer à quel point je suis fort. Dans tous les cas, je veux que tu sois à mes côtés, je veux être avec toi. Sûrement que l'idée d'un rêve te viendra alors !

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Bien sûr que je veux trouver un rêve, mais je ne connais pas ce pays, je ne connais pas la langue…

\- Je t'apprendrai, si tu le veux bien ! Je te montrerais tout ce qu'il y a de merveilleux ici, et t'apprendrais tout ce que tu dois savoir !

Le dauphin écarquilla les yeux. Oui, devant lui se trouvait le Rin qu'il avait toujours connu, le même Rin qu'il y a quelques années. Il sourit, heureux de le voir ainsi.

\- Mais surtout, Haru, si tu ne nages plus, j'aurais perdu mon rêve.

Le cœur de Nanase se serra dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était si important pour son ami, alors qu'il lui parlait comme s'il était son unique raison de vivre. Il savait très bien que Rin avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, mais surtout qu'il n'en parlait jamais, et le voir se confier à lui était une chose qui faisait bouillir son estomac, faisant pulser son cœur plus rapidement. Il respirait fort, et n'avait qu'une envie, lui exprimer les siens en retour, mais il n'était pas très douer avec les mots, alors il s'enquit d'aller chercher ses lèvres, pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Elles se plaquèrent doucement les unes contre les autres, se déliant, se cherchant, se frôlant, se caressant. Agréable échange humide, qui s'intensifiait ardemment alors que leurs corps se collèrent sensuellement. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, se touchaient sensuellement. On n'entendait seulement que le bruit humide de leurs lèvres jouant ensemble, de leur respiration affolée et saccadée, et de leurs vêtements s'effleurant contre les draps froissés. La température de la pièce avait augmenté, et était passée d'un froid hivernal à une chaleur étouffante.

Rin et Haru se détachèrent l'un de l'autre afin d'enlever le reste de leurs vêtements, qui tombèrent d'un bruissement d'étoffe sur le sol glacé. Le requin se replaça au-dessus de son amant, et commença à frotter leur intimité l'une contre l'autre, attisant le plaisir qui les enivrait indéniablement. Nanase sentait son souffle brulant pourfendre son visage, glissant sur sa peau, écartant ses mèches de cheveux. Il fermait les yeux, serrait ses orteils, et joignait ses dents, essayant d'éviter de laisser passer certains gémissements incontrôlés.

Le requin se redressa, puis plaça ses mains entre les cuisses de son amant, pour les lui écarter. Il l'observa, allongé sur le matelas, dans cette position qui appelait ses désirs bestiaux. Il se retenait très fortement de lui sauter dessus brutalement, faisant gonfler en lui ses envies ardentes. Une main passa sous son fessier, Haru, poussant un gémissement incontrôlé. Ses doigts glissèrent entre ses cuisses pour aller caresser son anneau de chair lentement, faisant vibrer son ventre, le brulant, puis en fit pénétrer deux qui se mouvaient agilement en lui, allant et venant. Il se baissa, attrapant dans sa main libre le membre tendu et durci de son partenaire, y faisant glisser adroitement sa main le long, et alla y porter ses lèvres qui se déposèrent dessus d'un délicat absent. Il en lécha d'abord le bout, sensuellement, pour ensuite le faire rentrer dans sa bouche, le suçotant délicatement.

Le dauphin se crispa d'avantage, et resserra machinalement ses jambes, se forçant à ne pas gémir honteusement. Cependant, ça empêchait réellement Matsuoka d'exercer les gestes qu'il souhaitait du fait qu'il referme ses cuisses sur lui, et d'un geste vif, l'obligea à les rouvrir impunément.

\- Nnh… R-Rin…

Ses coups de langues étaient plus prompts, plus agiles, et ça l'amusait fortement de voir que son ami se tortillait sous lui de cette caresse insoutenable.

\- Rin… Ngh… !

Il avait posé le dos de sa main contre sa bouche, essayant de repousser le moindre gémissement qui l'empêchait de constituer une phrase ayant du sens, sans être hachurée par ces délicieuses mains qui le maniaient si bien.

\- Arr…arrête… mmpf…

_Arrête_ ? Non, s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il voulait que son partenaire continue ! Mais ce mot était sorti tout seul, comme s'il n'en était pas sûr. Ou alors, il voulait simplement que l'on s'occupe de lui d'une toute autre façon. Sûrement d'une manière plus forte et tendre à la fois, sentir les bras de Rin l'entourer de leur protection.

Le requin se redressa après avoir entendu cette supplique, l'étonnant un peu, et lapa d'un coup de langue léger une dernière fois la verge de son ami, avant de se replacer au-dessus de lui, sortant ses doigts de son intimité.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête-là ? Demanda Rin, inquiet.

Il caressait doucement sa joue, se voulant rassurant, ses doigts aussi doux qu'une plume. Le cœur d'Haruka battait et cognait bruyamment dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrête, mais il ne pouvait nier le fait que cette demande ait passé ses lèvres. Malgré tout, il ne souhaitait pas que leur action, pourtant si enflammée, s'arrête ainsi. Il saisit sa nuque, l'attirant, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et entoura ses hanches à l'aide de ses jambes, afin de le bloquer contre lui. Il tortillait son bassin, réchauffant l'atmosphère, et Rin ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme. Il s'agrippa à son bras moite, ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa peau. Il recula son bassin, saisit son membre, puis l'enfonça en faisant claquer ses hanches, dans l'intimité de son amant, sans aucune douceur. Haru cria, mais un cri étouffé entre les lèvres de son possesseur. Souffle brulant se mêlant à l'autre, pendant que le requin bougeait ses reins, glissant dans son ami.

Rin lâcha son bras et saisit sa cuisse relevée, voulant exercer des gestes plus habiles, plus prompts, puis finit par saisir de son autre main, le sexe de son amant en y faisant glisser ses doigts, le maniant si bien. Le brun se cambra, penchant sa tête en arrière, son échine se tordant, les joues plus écarlates que la chevelure de Matsuoka, la bouche grande ouverte laissant passer des sons qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pousser un jour. Maintenant il ne voyait plus sa vie sans lui, c'était tout bonnement inimaginable, pas après le plaisir érotique qu'il était en train de lui procurer, du moins. Sa vie, il l'imaginait avec lui. En y repensant bien, jamais, depuis leur rencontre, n'avait été envisagé un moment où ils seraient séparés tous les deux. C'est pour ça que le jour où il était parti en Australie, il avait été triste, mais avait fait passer ce sentiment aux yeux de tous comme de l'indifférence. Depuis ce jour-là, il s'était juré de le retrouver, coûte que coûte, de nager de nouveau avec lui et contre lui, mais surtout de lui avouer ses sentiments. Chose que, même après leurs retrouvailles, n'avait été impossible à dire, bloqué par la peur, ne sachant pas trop comment faire ni comment s'y prendre, et ce, toujours aujourd'hui.

Rin se pencha sur Haru, ses lèvres rejoignant les siennes, toujours en donnant des coups de reins. Leurs baisers étaient séparés à chaque fois par leur respiration éperdument haletante. Le dauphin saisit sa nuque, pendant qu'ils s'étaient reculés pour reprendre leur souffle, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, même si sa vue était brouillée parfois, par le plaisir frôlant toujours plus sa prostate. Il passa une main sur son visage moite et brulant, touchant au passage ses mèches de cheveux pourpres, mouillées par l'intensité du moment. Son ventre lui brulait, semblait se détacher de son corps, et consumer tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il était décidé à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il avait tant attendu, et ils étaient dans les bonnes circonstances, pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Il hésita, sa bouche ne voulant prononcer le moindre son. Il déglutit, puis gémit quand le membre de son amant s'enfonça un peu plus en lui, et quand sa main s'affermit un peu plus sur le sien.

\- Rin… nn…ha-… je t'aime…

Le requin, surprit, se recula légèrement, appréciant encore plus le contact de la main de son amant contre sa joue. Son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine, il avait attendu ces mots tant de fois, non, _ses_ mots. C'était ce qui faisait toute la différence. Il les avait attendu un nombre incalculable de fois, l'ayant imaginé les lui dire à de nombreuses reprises, à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés seuls. Même ce jour-là, dans les vestiaires du tournoi. Enfin…  
Il ferma les yeux, sentant des larmes de joie embuer sa vue. Elles glissèrent, quittant ses paupières, et roulèrent sur ses joues, d'autres allèrent à la rencontre des doigts si agréables de son amant, ce qui le surprit. Haru le serra contre lui, qui se lovait dans ses bras.

\- Ne pleure pas, Rin…

\- Je ne pleure pas, idiot…

Le dauphin sourit.

\- Je t'aime énormément, Haru…

Rin remonta ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes, pour aller les presser. Elles s'amourachaient, et ne se délièrent pratiquement jamais, s'accrochant comme jamais. Il continua à se mouvoir en lui, et à serrer et faire glisser sa main sur le membre durci de son partenaire, jusqu'au moment où l'exaltation atteignit son paroxysme, avant qu'ils ne se libèrent tous les deux, lui tombant dans ses bras, et lui l'accueillant pleinement, calant son visage dans son cou. Nanase lui caressait le dos, jouait avec ses mèches de cheveux, pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Il l'étreignit passionnément, son cœur cognant promptement contre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant ce contact délicat et charnel, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

\- Je veux venir étudier avec toi ici…

\- Pourquoi, as-tu changé d'avis ? Lui demanda le requin, surpris.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de toi, et que j'irai là où tu entreprendrais d'aller…

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement oui… Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi pendant une si longue période, merci de m'avoir emmené ici, Rin.

\- Ca veut dire, que tu accepteras de nager, même si ce n'est pas comme tu l'entreprenais ?

\- Je veux continuer à nager, alors c'est le prix, mais surtout, je veux continuer à nager avec toi.

\- Je suis si content Haru de t'entendre dire ça ! S'émerveilla-t-il, le serrant davantage dans ses bras.

\- Oui…

Rin se redressa pour le contempler, voulant de nouveau toucher ces lèvres qui l'avaient fait rêver un bon nombre de fois.

\- Nageons ensemble pour toujours.

Il l'embrassa. Maintenant qu'elles lui appartenaient, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec. Oui, absolument tout…

* * *

OwO mais que va bien pouvoir faire Rin des lèvres d'Haru, huh ? Pour ça, je vous laisse imaginer ! 8DD Non, il n'y a rien de pervers dans ce que je viens de dire, si ? Absolument rien voyons, jamais de pensées obscènes u.u

Voilà donc OS terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura bien plu, et que ce lemon aura été citronné à votre guise !

Je vous dis à très bientôt, et je vous fais des gros kissouuuuuuilles :3

Plume-Chan

PS : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, en ce moment, tous mes lemons commencent pas une dispute, allez savoir tiens u.u


End file.
